Death Note Fan-fiction
by angela22140
Summary: What if after Light died and the story continued... with someone new who picked up the death note. This story includes old characters they we loved like Near, Aizawa, Ryuk, and Matsuda but also new characters including Near's son? and another L who's back ground will be revealed though out the story this story is for people who like humor and crime.


DEATH NOTE FAN-FICTION

By: Angela Anderson

PROLOGUE

"Wow, that show was great" said Ami. "I wonder what i would do if i had a death note, to bad they don't exist".

After staying up later then her normal time she goes to bed because she just wanted to stay up so bad to watch her favorite show. Little did she know after watching that show, the show would actually become her life.

Chapter 1: Death Note

Ami a normal 16 teen year old who loved anime, especially her favorite anime "Death Note". She went to school like every normal teenagar. Everyday was the same getting A's on everything and maintaining being top in her class. But one day was different.

It started out as any normal boring day in her life. In class taking a test stupid test she did not need to try on because she was going to get an A no matter what. But here's what was different something fell from the sky.

This senaryo seemed very similar to her, but she could not think what it was from. She continued to take the test, when she finished her test and thought more about about why her life seemed like a TV show right now.

Wait TV show, "Death Note". She remembered in the first episode of death note this same thing happened. Ami was wondering why this was so similar to the TV show even though it was her life. She deiced to check it out, "I mean that's what Light Yamgami would do" she thought.+

After class, Ami decided to go check out the random thing that fall from the sky. It was black book with the words written on the front: デスノート on it. She could not believe her eyes, Ami knew those words anywhere even if they were in Japanese. DEATH NOTE

It looked exactly like the one from "Death Note". "I couldn't be, no it's not" she thought. She was debiting if it was real or not, if it was real she knew a shinigami would kill her if she picked it up, like in the show. Then again she thought there is no way it is real shinigami are fake right?

She decide to pick it up, looked inside the instructions same as the one is the show. There was only one way to find out if it was real... kill someone. She was going to carry on Light's dream from the show, she was going to be the god of the new world. Create a better world with no criminals, only good people and people that can bring something to the new world. This only the beginning.

Chapter 2: Ryuk

After walking home, well more like running because she wanted to try the death note out, no she needed to try the death note out. After getting home out of breath, her mother asked her if she wanted some tea but said that was not important and she had to get to her studies.

Closing the door and making sure nobody could get inside her room when trying the death note out. Turning on the news, there was the perfect person to kill. Someone who had just been caught holding people hostage and it was perfect because it was LIVE.

Ami writes down his name, Ohayashi Jun. It had been the longest 40 seconds of her life, 3, 2, 1, 0. Just nothing i knew it was to good to be true she thought. All the sudden Mr. Ohayashi is dying of a heart attack.

"No, it couldn't be i just did that" said Ami

"Hello" said an unknown voice from behind

"What the hell are you?!" yelled Ami

"Oh me, I am a shinigami" said the shiningami, "My name's Ryuk and i am guessing your the poor human that found my death note, well i guess it's yours now in less you don't want"

"Damn you shiningami don't play with me like you did with Light in "Death Note"

"Do you mean Light Yagami, that human i remember him you have seen my show" said Ryuk

"You mean to tell me that the show Death Note is real" said Ami

"Well i am here right i look like Ryuk from Death Note have the same name as him so i am going to let you answer that question" said Ryuk.

"So all the other characters like Near and Matt are real" said Ami

"Yep" said Ryuk.

The shiningami kept talking to Ami about the rules and other things but Ami kept telling him she has seen the show and knows all the rules but then Ryuk brought up the eye deal.

"Do you want the shiningami eyes or not" said Ryuk "and of course if you say no now you can always do the deal later"

Ryuk knew that she would say no to the eye deal, but Ryuk was just was trying to test, confuse, trick Ami. She saw right though his ways after all she was the top in her class. But she just wanted to say yes to trick that stupid shiningami but she knew she had to say no.

Chapter 3: Near

"Stop playing with your damn toys and solve the freak'in mystery" yelled Near.

There's been a time skip since you last saw Near so i am going to fill you in. At age 18 right after the show ended Near fell in love and regretted but soon became a dad later at age 19. His wife Minori and he named their son Kira in honor of the Kira case but they call him K. He son is now 9 which makes Near is now 28 years old with a time skip of 11 years.

Since Near is so smart himself he wants his son to be as smart as him are smarter so when Near dies Kira can take his place. But well Kira is not so smart, but his dad will never accept that and he will keep pushing Kira.

But as you guessed Near still plays with toys to solve cases and acts like he is 5, which is why his son Kira is not smart, does not get it he just thinks by playing with toys you learn. But that is not why his father only plays with toys because he was to he loses some thinking ability if he is not playing with toys like L loses some thinking ability if he is sitting right.

In the end it is Near's fault why his son is such an idiot but he does not know that. But on the other side of the world there is someone smarter than Near, smarter than Near and Mello together, and smarter than L himself. This person's name is R.

Chapter 4: R and Eyes

"I don't want the shiningami eyes Ryuk" said Ami

"Fine, suit yourself but if you ever want them just ask" said Ryuk "oh, and do you have any apples"

Ami hands Ryuk some apples. But just to make Ryuk mad she gives hims rotten ones but him does not seem to notice.

Ami kept writing more names down,more names, more and more names. She could not stop she had to make a new world and this time it will work because this time their is no L. She started to laugh because the odds were in her favor.

Somewhere else in North America: On the phone with R, Matsuda, and Aizawa

"There seem to be lots of killing of criminals" said R

"I am going to have to start an investigation, another KIRA investigation" "Please file it as KIRA 2, Matsuda and Aizawa"

"Are you serious we are gonna do this again" said Aizawa

"If you don't want to proceed with the investigation a will just continue with myself and Matsuda" said R

This guy cant be serious starting another Kira investigation, thought Aizawa.

"Well that means you have to fly to Japan were me and Matsuda are" said Aizawa

"I understand, I will their tomorrow meant me at the KenKun Hotel" said R "Good-Bye"

Back in Japan: With Ami and Ryuk

Ami kept killing 1 life every 40 seconds dying here and their. "Most keep killing most kill their is no one in my way" thought Ami "Mahahahahahahah"

Chapter 5: Getting Harder

Ami continues writing names when, the news caster says the is a new character named R who is going to be starting another Kira case.

"WHAT!?" Ami said shocked

"Guess it is going to be as easy as thought it was going to be" laughed Ryuk

"Damn this shinigami" thought Ami "He thinks it's funny"

COPYRIGHT 2015

To be continued...


End file.
